


Founders!Fic

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Crack, Drabble, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, M/M, Starkids References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to start a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founders!Fic

**Cas:** Have you guys seen my trench coat?

**Gabriel:** We should start a school of witchcraft and wizardry!

**Dean:** We hate witches and wizards?

**Gabriel:** Not those kinds. Like, cute kids that have innate magic. And wands and stuff. And we can teach them how to do things like levitation spells and ‘Alohamora!’

**Dean:** Aloha what now?

**Gabriel:** Dunno. Just sounded like a good spell name. Maybe it can translate things?

**Cas:** I think it should find things. Like my coat.

**Dean:** That makes no sense. Maybe it can turn on lights.

**Gabriel:** You can just do that with your hands.

**Dean:** If your hands are full?

**Sam:** *coughing* Unlocking spell.

**Dean:** Don’t be dumb, Sam. Everyone knows the spell for that is ‘Unlockify’.

**Gabriel:** I’m sure we’ll come up with something.

**Cas:** Um, guys. I really need to _find_ my…

**Sam:** Um. Guys. You know that that kind of magic is fictional, right? It only happens in books like Ha-

**Gabriel:** Oh! Don’t worry about that. I can just randomly give some people magic at birth. Or like, whole families. Those, I’ll connect to magic by their blood. And if you have pure magic blood, you can go to our school.  ’Course, I’ll have to give some people magic randomly, so it doesn’t get boring.  And then, when they’re eleven…

**Dean:**  Why are we waiting ‘til they’re eleven?

**Gabriel:**  We still have to build a castle for this to happen in. Duh. And a lake with a giant squid. And we don’t even have a curriculum yet! Like, what charms to teach first years, and how hard it is to transfigure a turtle. And why exactly charms and transfigurations are completely different…

**Sam:** *under his breath* Well, at least we won’t have worry too much about Defense, ‘cause Voldemort isn’t around to Avada Kedavra anyone anymore.

**Dean:** Sam, are you okay? You’ve started using nonsense words. And it’s Abracadabra. Duh.

**Sam:** Read a book!

**Dean:** Have sex with a real girl!

**Gabriel:** Guys! Get back on track! We each need to have houses, so we can pick what kind of students we want!

**Castiel:** I would like students who are able to find my coat.

**Dean:** You want your students to be good finders?

**Cas:** Um. And loyal and good?

**Gabriel:** Oh good. I didn’t want to get stuck with the boring kids. I want the cunning tricksters! We will have so much fun pranking!

**Dean:** Sounds like you’re getting the evil ones. I’ll take the brave kids. That like to hunt evil and kill it.

**Gabriel:** Them’s fightin’ words.

**Sam:** Oh dear. You’d better start a feud between your houses. Gabriel, you should make yourself a secret underground lair for your heirs. And Dean, you can have a mythical sword that comes to those who believe.

**Dean:** Who am I, Tinkerbell?  I like swords, though.  And I want a secret lair! Oh! And I want all the redheads.

**Sam:** What?

**Dean:** Redheads are awesome. I’m going through a phase.

**Cas:** Oh! My coat was behind the pie. I don’t need the finders anymore.

**Sam:** You may want to keep them. I have a feeling that without them your house will have no defining characteristics.

**Dean:** So anyway, Sam, you haven’t picked your house yet. Obviously, you can have the brainiacs.

**Sam:** And I shall call them…Ravenclaws!

**Dean:**  Way to pick a gay name.

**Sam:** Yeah, and the four of us are all having sex, so I reserve the right to be gay.

**Dean:** Actually, this fic is gen.

**Sam:** Yeah, right. Everyone knows Gryffindor and Slytherin were banging.

**Dean:** Oooo. Gryffindor sounds like a cool name. I want my house to be called that!

**Cas:** What should I call mine? I want something lovable and kind.

**Sam:** How about Hufflepuff?

**Cas:** Thank you, Sam. That sounds like a wonderful name.

**Gabriel:** Okay. Mine is gonna be Platypus.

**Sam:** You sure you don’t want something like, say, Slytherin?

**Gabriel:** Of course not. Platypi are awesome. They’re also gonna be my house animal.

**Sam:** And I suppose there will be a giant, man-eating platypus in your chamber of secrets?

**Gabriel:** Of course not! That’s ridiculous! Oh, and on an unrelated note, can I design the girls’ bathrooms?

**Dean:** Fine with me. I just wanna do the astronomy tower. It’s gonna be a sweet place for late night hook-ups.

**Sam:** Must you be such a cliche?

**Cas:** I would like to design a room that can become whatever you truly require. That way, it can be a bathroom, but only if you need to relieve yourself.

**Dean:** And otherwise it can be a sweet place for late night hook-ups. With a never-ending supply of pie! And candy! You know, those little lemon things that you suck on. That we tried in that British!AU? What are they called?

**Cas:** Sherbet lemons.

**Sam:** Oh my god! Now all we need is Dumbledore and…

**Charlie:** Did someone say Dumbledore?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. It may take some time for me to get to it, but I promise that anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
